Mickey, pourquoi Luci est parti ?
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Tout le monde connait la raison de la dissension entre Lucifer et Mickael ainsi que ce qui déclenchera l'apocalypse ! Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Et si la légende n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité ? Fic craquage !


Un petit délire sans prétention sur la déchéance de Lucifer ;) Disons que j'ai un peu revisité la légende de l'apocalyspe, le pourquoi du comment XD

Merci à Pimpiercky de toujours veiller à ce que mes fics soient lisibles !

.

Mickey, pourquoi Luci est parti ?

.

Dans les confins de l'univers, deux lumières intenses, ni molécules, ni photons, ni ondes quantiques, brillaient de mille feux au milieu d'un bruit assourdissant qui se répercutait de planètes en planètes malgré le vide spatial, ni fréquence, ni onde sonore...

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! hurla Lucifer au milieu des étoiles. Comment as-tu pu me tromper avec des... Des humains !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as le droit de me faire des reproches ? s'insurgea Mickael. Qui est-ce qui m'a trompé avec la moitié du paradis !

\- Au moins je faisais ça avec des êtres beaux et doués d'intelligence ! Toi tu l'as fait avec... Avec des animaux !

\- Ces animaux, comme tu dis, connaissent la fidélité eux ! riposta Mickael avec violence, transformant deux étoiles en supernova par sa fureur.

\- Je suis toujours resté fidèle, dans mon cœur !

\- Tu fais bien de ne pas prétendre que ta grâce est vierge vu qu'elle doit être intimement connue par tout ce putain d'univers !

\- Mais je t'aime quand même Mickael ! En tout cas je t'aimais ! répondit Lucifer avec violence en balayant plusieurs nuages de gaz et de poussière.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas de moi ? supplia le premier Archange, sa peine créant un trou noir monumental à plusieurs années-lumière de là.

\- Mika... Tu m'as toujours suffi, expliqua tristement l'étoile du matin. Jamais je n'aurais été voir ailleurs si...

\- Si quoi Luce' ? Parle-moi, je t'en prie...

\- Si tu étais plus souvent là. Pour moi. Tu es toujours à droite à gauche, à diriger nos frères à obéir à Père, mais tu n'es jamais là pour moi...

\- Mais Luce'... Tu sais bien que c'est important. Cet univers ne va pas se construire tout seul...

\- Alors c'est ça hein, gronda Lucifer en sentant la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Tu préfères cette saloperie d'univers et ces insignifiants humains à moi !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit aussi Mickael en contractant sa grâce d'un air "pincée".

\- Tu veux que je te dise Mika ? De toute façon avec toi j'ai toujours eu l'impression de le faire avec une ère glaciaire ! attaqua méchamment Lucifer.

\- Tu... Tu... Comment oses-tu ! Je t'ai toujours tout donné quand nous étions tous les deux !

\- Ah ouais ? Et dis-moi, tu as tout donné à tes singes galeux aussi ?

\- Ce sont des humains ! Le grand projet de Père, tu te souviens ?

\- Ouais, je me souviens qu'Il nous a dit de veiller sur eux, pas d'occuper leur corps pour ensuite coucher avec leurs femelles !

\- Elles au moins me donnaient ce que tu me refuses ! De la tendresse !

\- Oh, pov' chou... Je suis rude avec toi hein ? persifla Lucifer. J'oubliais que tu étais quelqu'un de tendre et délicat, comme quand tu viens me déranger en plein milieu de la création d'un système binaire pour te mêler à moi sans me demander mon avis !

\- La bonne blague ! T'es toujours d'accord Luci. Toute la galaxie le sait que ta grâce est toujours grande ouverte pour le premier venu !

\- Mais c'est que maman est vraiment jalouse, rit méchamment l'archange en faisant s'effondrer deux systèmes solaires.

\- Va te faire foutre Luci et de nous deux, c'est toi la jalouse ! C'est toi qui es venu me faire un scandale parce que je me suis amusé avec des humaines pendant que toi tu me faisais des ceintures d'astéroïdes autour de la tête grandes comme trois galaxies !

\- Des animaux Mika ! Des êtres à peine doués de conscience !

\- Que veux-tu, maman n'arrive plus à satisfaire papa faut croire, gronda Mickael d'une voix polaire qui fit passer à l'ère glaciaire trois planètes proches.

\- Tu sais quoi Mimi ? Je vais te les pourrir tes humains ! On va voir si tu les aimes encore quand je les aurai corrompus jusqu'à la moelle ! Tu reviendras à moi quand plus aucun de ces... De ces êtres répugnants n'aura ne serait-ce qu'une once de pureté ! Je vais t'ouvrir les yeux et te montrer à quel point ils ne sont finalement que des rats bipèdes tout juste assez intelligents pour se taper dessus avec des cailloux ou des bâtons pointus !

Sur ces mots, Lucifer brilla vivement et vola jusqu'à la terre qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans une nouvelle ère interglaciaire, bien décidé à commencer son œuvre de destruction pour récupérer Mickael.

Resté seul à l'autre bout de l'univers, le premier Archange hurla, ragea, détruisit quelques planètes vagabondes et finit par balancer violemment une galaxie contre une autre. Pas vraiment calmé, il continua de fulminer contre Lucifer et s'apprêta à rejoindre ce dernier pour le second round de la dispute et éventuellement la réconciliation, quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne le captait plus, au contraire de la lumière inquiète de l'un de ses frères pas loin de lui.

\- Qui est là ? gronda Mickael, plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Mickey ? fit la voix plus jeune mais très puissante de Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Il est parti Luci ?

\- Il reviendra.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? demanda Gabriel en lovant sa Grâce contre celle de Mickael.

\- Il n'a pas supporté que papa préfère les humains à lui, siffla Mickael avec rancœur.

Gabriel accepta la réponse sans rien dire et enroula sa lumière contre son frère pour chercher un peu de réconfort autant que pour réconforter son frère.

Bien plus tard, quand il s'avéra que Lucifer ne reviendrait pas, Gabriel garda en tête ce que lui avait appris Mickael et au cours de certains messages divins adressés aux humains, il n'hésita pas à révéler que les causes de la grande dissension entre l'étoile du matin et le Premier Archange étaient la préférence de Dieu pour les humains plutôt que pour son Archange préféré.

Mickael n'osa jamais rectifier ceci, s'imaginant mal expliquer à son petit frère chéri que lui et Lucifer s'étaient mêlés dans tous les coins de l'univers et que celui-ci était parti à cause d'une dispute de couple.

Il préférait encore les laisser dans l'erreur plutôt que de subir une telle honte.

Une chose était sûre, le jour où ils allaient se réconcilier, ça allait s'entendre dans tout l'univers et la terre avait peu de chances de s'en remettre.

C'est que Lucifer et lui étaient du genre passionné et démonstratif...

Fin

Bon, j'ai été voir "jurassic world" et ce film m'a tellement fait rire que... Bah voila XD Ce petit délire m'est venu en tête et voila ;p


End file.
